User talk:Kozakuu
=2011= Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) =2012= I noticed... You were trying to add something to your profile, it didn't work because you didn't upload files by that name on this Wikia. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 22:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Finally! Someone else who cares! Hello. I adopted this Wikia a couple of year back. Even though I haven't edited this Wikia in a while, I have continued to monitor its activity. I'm glad you want to improve this Wikia. It's really a pity that this was left unattended for so long. I'm still interested in helping out. I had somewhat of a structure that I had planned but never got a chance to implement. This is what I had in mind in term of major categories. What are your thoughts? Plau 09:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ; In-universe * Arm Slaves * Characters * Organizations * Technologies * ... ; Real world * Anime * Episodes * Manga * Light Novels * Voice Actors It's good to hear back from you so quickly. And in terms of the content itself, what do you have in mind? If you haven't guessed so already, I am a huge fan of infoboxes (see my AS and Character drafts that I never really finished). I think we should also concentrate on one category as oppose to adding content all over the place (unless you have something else in mind). What are your thoughts as to how we actually add content to this wiki. - Plau 20:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) =2013= FMP Hi, of the three bureaucrats you had edited most recently so I was wondering, do you think it would be possible to move to adopt w:c:FMP so that that tiny wiki could be shut down and the URL could be pointed to this wiki? That only has 3 pages and it is in french and the founder hasn't even edited since 2011. It would be awesome if we could point that here. +Y 04:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ah I didn't mean to change the base URL, just that the other one could still redirect here. Like how w:c:MahouSenseiNegima points to w:c:Negima or something. +Y 04:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Characters page? It would be greatly more convenient if there was a Charactesr page section at the TOP of the wikia (beside FMP! Media). Say just like here: http://shakugan.wikia.com/wiki . It would make it a lot more convenient for people to look up characters. If time permits, I plan to spend a lot more time over the coming months adding and improving content in this this wikia as I'm a huge FMP fan. If I ever over step my bounds or make a mistake, though, please let me know. I'm certainly no expert on this, and I know I have a lot to learn. Please and thank you. SakuraFanelia (talk) 03:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Affiliation! Hey! Due to strong relations between FMP! and Amagi Brilliant Park, are you interested to affiliate with AmaBuri Wiki? Abbynanodesu (talk) 09:06, August 25, 2014 (UTC) =2015= Hello, sorry if I'm making a mess on the wiki but I'm just trying to make some stuff look nicer thanks to be being such an FMP fanatic and feeling somewhat sad on how FMP is overlooked... But a question, how do I add images to a gallery? Since I added images but they don't seem to show up on when I search for them while trying to create a gallery on Wraith's character page. Kelhsy! 20:12, April 17, 2015 (UTC)Kelhsy Well nevermind, the images showed up and again sorry for the mess, I'm new at this and just want to kill some time on my most fave anime :P Kelhsy! (talk) 22:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I really like this series, it's one of my most favourite of all. I thought it would be better if you could add in the comment section below each page. That way, people passing by could have an easy way to shout their ideas, starting flamewar and what have yous...hence more people participating. Also, I would like to suggest a "recent activity" panel right on the main page. As a wikia user, I really like to look into a wikia and be able to tell how active it is. I hope this would help, and of course, I am no expert so I might be wrong. Thanks for building this wikia. This series means a lot to me. truly lvl 0 esper (without Imagine Breaker) (talk) 17:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC)A certain someone Greetings again, thanks to me having a lot of free time I am planning to work on the wiki more and I've been wondering if it would be possible to adopt the wiki if you would be interested. I would put as much love as I possibly could into the wiki! Kelhsy! (talk) 10:00, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello Kozakuu, I was just wondering, are we allowed to add the Arm Slaves from Full Metal Panic Another as well, or just the main series?